Oh no!
by kelso101
Summary: Hermione gets pregnant with someones baby. but Who's? Frendships end, as much to Harry's despise. Sex seans RWxHG


**(A/N Hey everyone. Well this is my first story, so go a little easy on me. Like I said in the summer there is a sex scene. Don't like don't read, AND DON'T FLAM!)**

It was the day that Hogwarts started and Ron, Harry, and Hermione were all getting ready. Harry was packing his bags, Ron was combing his hair, and Hermione was making sure she had everything.

When they were done they all met up on the train getting ready to go back to Hogwarts for there last and final year. They all followed each other into the train and into there own seating area. Hermione was staring at Ron and Harry was sleeping. Hermione started to blush and Ron was wondering why.

" Hermione," Ron said, "why are you blushing so much?"

She responded. "I am well I'm, well its just im hot."

" Really?" Ron said:I don't think its that hot in here."

"Well I think it is." Hermione said. After 10 minutes of silence Hermione snapped. "Fine then the reason why I'm blushing so much is, I really like you and... I think your well... I think your really cute."

" Really? Well I think you are cute too." Ron replied.

By then Harry had awaken and heard the whole conversation. "Wow! You guys you really have feelings for each other."

Five minutes later Ron said to Hermione. "Lets go...somewhere private. Well I mean somewhere where nobody is."

"Ok that sounds good, lets go." Hermione said smiling.

Harry by then was sleeping and had no clue where they were going. Ron and Hermione had gone to a empty seating area where nobody was and the door slammed behind them. "Well now this is a private place." Rom said.

Harry had woken up now and was wondering where Ron and Hermione where.

Back in the room Ron was sitting down and staring at Hermione. "So...you want to do something?" He asked.

" Sure like what?"

" Um how bout we, well um, lets you know. I don't know what you want to do." He studered out.

" Lets have sex. Okay, right here right now." She said, smirking.

"Okay, sounds good." He replied putting a scilencing charm on the seating area that they were in.

Ron and Hermione were getting undressed and getting ready to lose both there virginity's. When they were both naked and were on top of each other. Ron put his penis inside Hermione. "Fuck Ron fuck me hard and long." She said. Rom agread by noding his head and then begam to rid her.

Eventually when they were done they go there clothes back on. "Wow! That was awesome!" Ron said. As they got back up to leave they went to open the door handle. "Oh crap its stuck I think its locked."

"Oh no what if we miss our stop!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Calm down I'll figure a way out of here." Rom said, sounding heroic.

Mean while Harry woke up again and relised they still weren't back. 'Where can they be?' He thought to himself. He went to go find them, searching everywhere but the empty seating area. Finally Harry had gotten everybody in the train looking for them and nobody had found them until one of the guys heard screaming. They all went into the back and found the door but it was locked on the outside as well. "Oh great there stuck in there and we cant get in." One of them said.

Meanwhile Ron and Hermione had gotten really bored waiting and decided to have sex again. As they were having sex in the empty seating area all the people on the train were trying to find something to open it. Finally Harry found a wrench and wacked the door open. By then everybody was crowded around the door watching and in shock. Ron and Hermione were still having sex and everybody was watching until they noticed. "Oh, hi guys um how are you? Um Yeah...we were well, its just we got really bored and just well don't tell anybody please?" Rom asked.Everybody nodded. "Thank you guys." As they said that they went back to there seating area.

Harry kept asking them questions and annoying them. "Did you guys use protection?"

"Ok ,well, oh fuck I forgot!"

" Oh my god Ron! What if you got me pregnant? You ass hole! This is not good..."

"Just calm down Harry said everything will be ok lets just get there and then well figure this mess out."

When they got there they went to there dorms and waited till night. They all met at the door of that fat lady painting. "Okay, you got your invisible cloak Harry?"

"Yes, I do. Everyone get in." Ron Harry and Hermione climbed under and went to the medical unit and lay Hermione down on the bed. "Okay, this wont hurt a bit." Harry said. "I'm just going to do a pregnancy test." He made her pee in a cup then brought it back and tested it. "Oh my god." Harry sat in shock figuring out how to tell them. "Okay...um...well Hermione, your pregnant with my best friends baby."

"Oh my god..." Hermione said then fainted.

"God Ron what were you thinking no protection? God. Ok well this is not good were going to have to ask Hermione if she wants a abortion". Ron started shaking.

"Hermione. Wake up, wake up." She woke up. "Um, what is going on?"

"Well," said Harry, "your pregnant."

"Oh my god! I thought that was a dream."

"Well it isn't we need to know if you want a abortion."

"An abortion? No way! I want my baby."

"Okay." said Harry. "Have a baby with my best friend."

6 months later Hermione was big and due in 3 months. She was huge and her parents hated her just thinking about her being pregnant. Ron was happy but scared and Harry was confused about the whole thing. As Hermione went for a check up the baby was fine and she was excited.

2 months later on a Monday she was huge and ready to have this baby. She was in the library reading and all of a sudden went into labor. "Oh my god! I am in labor." The people in the library started to freak out but brought her to the medical unit. The doctor there was getting ready but Hermione started to freak out and started to scream because she wanted Harry and Ron. The doctor tracked them down and got them to come. "Oh my god," Harry said, "this is really happening your actually going to have this baby."

"I know but im in so much pain I want to die."

"Don't worry everybody is like that when they have a baby."

"Okay you're ready to have your baby." The nurse said.

"Yes I am. get it out of me." 1 hour later the baby's head was out. 1 more hour later the baby was out and she had pushed out a healthy baby girl. "Oh my god." She and Ron said crying.

"Look at out baby isn't she beautiful."

"Oh my god." Harry said looking at the baby crying knowing that his best friend had just had a beautiful baby girl. "So what are you going to name her?" Harry said.

"Well I think Emma, because that was my sisters name and since she died I think Ill name her after her."

"Aw sounds good I like it."

After 5 hours she got to bring her baby with Ron to her dorm and her, Emma, and Ron all slept together. Eventually when Hogwarts ended they were all 18 now and Emma was 1 years old. On the train ride home they stared at the private seating area laughing knowing that that was where Emma was made. They all sat down with Hermione breast feeding and not wanting to go home because her parents hated her.

When the train stopped she looked out the window and her parents as well as Ron's were there standing and waiting. "Oh my god this is it I get to show my parents my baby."

"Well keep in touch Harry and we should get together some time."

"Definatly." Said Harry. "See you soon."

"Bye." Said Hermoine and Ron.

6 months later Harry called Hermione and checked in, and wanted to see them. Hermione answered and she sounded so much older and could here Emma in the background crying. "So how are you?"

"I'm good," Hermione said, "and by the way me and Ron are married."

"What?" Harry said," your married."

"Yes," said Hermione, "we got married during the summer it was a quiet ceremony."

"Oh! Wow, how is Emma?"

"She is good but fussy."

"Wow cool," said Harry.

"Yes, well I got to go," Hermione said, "but I hope to see you soon."

"Okay bye." said Harry. Harry sat in his room wondering why they hadn't called him or invited him to there wedding. From that day on he never got a call back from them and he never attempted to call them again. There friendship was over. No more fun times at Hogwarts and no more sneaking out a night and stuff like that. He cried that night but from then on he never saw them. When Harry was 36 he ran into Hermione. "Oh my god hey. What is new with you?"

"Nothing really I actually got to go but see yeah sometime soon." Hermione said, and ran off.

Harry sat there angry and he jut gave up. Next time he saw either of them he never said 'hi' and there friendship was really over.


End file.
